Swan Princess
by MoonPrincess1900
Summary: Serenity and Endymion's parents are best friends and hope their children will fall in love. So each summer they bring together to watch their love blossom. Sadly Serenity and Endymion don't get along....will they ever fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Swan Princess

Chapter: 1

Rated: PG

Author: MoonPrincess1900

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or the swan princess song.

*********************

"Welcome to our fair kingdom, King William, Queen Serenity, and to you princess." Queen Gaia said to the young princess who was holding on to her father.

"Honey go say Hi "he said pushing her up to prince Endymion who was only eight while Serena was six.

Endymion turned and looked at his father and mother before turning back around "Hello, Princess Serenity. I'm very pleased to meet you. he said to her before bowing to her.

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Endymion." Serena said back and started to bow back to him, Then she turned to her parents.

"Go on "her father told her while pushing her back to the young prince, Princess Serenity and Endymion looked at each other and gave each other fake smiles.

Endymion gave her a dirty look, "I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer I'll be she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box ".

Serena stared back "He looks conceited ".

"What a total bummer " Endymion said as he crossed his arms.

"If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox "Serenity and Endymion both thought.

"So happy you could come "he told her.

"So happy to be here " she said back.

"How I'd like to run away " Endymion and Serenity thought again.

"This is not my idea "Serena said turning around.

"This isn't my idea "Endymion said walking back to his mother.

"Of fun" the both said walking to the parents.

"Serenity go play with the prince " her father told her as he and his wife walked to Queen Gaia and King Endymion.

"I don't want to "she said fallowing her parents and stop when she saw prince Endymion.

"you two please be good!" Gaia said eyeing Endymion before walking off with Queen Serenity leaving the two alone with each other.

"Where you going?" Serenity asked fallowing Endymion in to the palace.

Endymion turned at smiled, "My room ever played swords?" he asked.

"No, how do you play?" she asked him with a grin, "I'll show you "he said as the two ran off.

"This will be good "Endymion thought as he grabbed the swords that he and his generals always play fight with.

"Here "he said giving her a sword and ran down the hall with Serenity after him.

**************

" I wonder where the children are " Gaia told Serenity as they heard a crashing sound and opened the door open and saw Endymion on the ground with Serenity on top, they were play fighting. "Just so you know I have played this with my cousin Mina "the young princess laughed at the shocked prince.

"Well at lease we know they didn't kill each other "Queen Serenity laughed as she and the Gaia tried to pull the two a part form each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Swan Princess

Chapter: 2

Rated: PG

Author: MoonPrincess1900

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or the swan princess song.

*************************

Finally Serena was 13 years old she was so happy, but she had to go visit Prince Endymion this summer and the jerks he called friends. Last year they had they had played many mean tricks on her like putting snakes in her bed.

"Serenity we are going to be late" her father yelled at her as Serenity walked down the stairs.

"Coming father" she called and ran outside and in to the carriage that would take them to the palace. Serenity was wearing light pink dresses that went to her feet; his hair was down with a bow in it.

"Mommy must we go "Serenity asked her mother as the carriage started going.

"Yes " she said to her and pulled out a book to read, while Serena stared out of the window in the carriage.

***********

"Endymion, we have to go meet Princess Serenity and her parents "Queen Gaia told him as he drag him outside.

"Do I have to? Can't you and dad to it?" he asked as his mother dragged him

"Yes, you have to go and be nice this time " She said and pulled him outside.

"Now stay "she said as she talked to John prince Endmion's adviser. " Make sure he doesn't make a run for for " she told John before linking arms with her husband when the royal carriage pulled up.

Endymion stood beside Jediete when the carriage pulled up, the king got out then Serenity and her mother.

When she got out Endymion stared at her, ' she's kinds cute ' he thought looking at her.

"Wow she is good looking "Jediete joked to Kunzite as Price Endymion turned around and glared at his four friends. " Careful Jediete this one belongs to Prince Endymion even though he's too pig headed to say so " Kunzite laughed.

Meanwhile Serenity looked at him, "he may be 15, but want a babe "she thought but looked at Endymoion as he talked to saying something to Jediete.

Serenity stopped looking at him and looked at her parents' who was walking off with Gaia. " Remember what I said son be nice" Gaia replied before walking off with Serenity to have some tea.

"Come on guys "he said running off on Serenity.

"We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her "Endymion told Jediete

"Hey fellas, wait up!" Serenity yelled after them

"Quick, put on some speed "Zoisite yelled

"You'd think she'd take a hint a learn to read " Nephrite said as he put "BOYS ONLY " sign outside the tree house.

" This really isn't fair " Serena yelled at them as she crossed her arms

" We really couldn't care " they all yelled at her.

" Boys, it's all or none " Serena thought shaking her head and kicked the tree house and it broke sending the boys to the ground.

" This is not my idea " Serena thought as she said on a bed while her mother fixed up the cuts on her legs.

" This isn't my idea " Endymion though as he sat beside her

" Of fun " Serena and Endymion thought as their parents yelled at them.


End file.
